It Takes Two to Dance
by smoking-tulips
Summary: They fell in love and they had danced every almost every night after that. After work, even if both were tired – a little waltz across the kitchen or living room floor just seemed to happen. They slotted into one another's movements like puzzle pieces. Perfectly in tune. But nothing lasts forever.


"We used to dance. Glide across the floor as if we could fly," Berwald reminisces out loud, not sure if the young girl sitting next to him is listening or not.  
"But these days I don't dance much,"

"You should dance," she suggests with a smile, and Berwald feels a tug at his heart. He wants to. He really does.

"Sometimes, if I think he's watching, I might do a twirl in his honour, but I don't dance like we used to," he explains slowly, turning his gaze out towards the large dance floor and watched in envy as the various couples twirl around one another. Smiles on their faces and laughter in the air.  
He misses it so much.

"Is that why you're sitting her on your own?"

Berwald nods.  
"It takes two to dance, and I can't dance alone,"

"Sure you can," the girl laughs and stands up, doing a few twirls in-front of him.  
Berwald chuckles a little, watching as her pigtails and blue dress flow outwards before she comes to a halt.

"Everyone can dance!" she giggles, and he can't help but feel envious of her naivety and bright smile.

She reminds him of Tino.  
And that almost makes it worse.

"No… I'm a hopeless dancer,"  
"But you used to dance?"  
"My partner used to be the one to lead. All I ever did was step on feet and stumble if I tried,"

The girl giggles and stretches her hand out towards him.  
"I can show you,"  
"No, no.. you should find someone younger to dance with," Berwald smiles sadly.

"Everyone has a partner already," she pouts.  
"Didn't you come here with someone?" he asks, casting a glance to see if he can maybe spot her parents.  
"Yes. But they're dancing with each other," she poutes, and if he followes her line of sigh – Berwald is sure he can spot two men ball room dancing further away from them.  
Lost in their own world as the music played and they continued to spin.

It wouldn't be wrong to say he was jealous.  
Because he was.  
Green with envy almost.  
And he regretted coming here – but the little girl still held her hand out towards him, looking at him with expectation.

"Please?"  
"I'm too old for this," he mumbles.

But the girl pleaded ever so sweetly; and Berwald had always been weak for the wishes of children.  
With a groan he got up from his chair, straightened his glasses and jacket; bowing to her before taking her hand in his.

She was so small, and so light.  
And for a moment he was terrified he would stumble and injure her.

But she just laughed and led him out to the floor.

It was nice to follow the rhythm of the music once more.  
Let it flow into his veins; guiding them across the floor and between the sea of other dancers.

Berwald even found himself smiling and laughing as he spun the little girl around; and from her giggles he assumed she must enjoy it as much as she did.

"Again!" she laughed.  
"I need a rest," he lied, trying not to feel to guilty about the look of disappointment on her face.  
"But you can dance," she smiled, taking a seat next to him – swinging her legs back and forth.

"Yes…" Berwald mumbled, "Maybe I can… but only if there's two,"  
"You still danced! I'm sure your partner would love to see you do it again,"

"Maybe…" Berwald cleares his throat and twisted the ring on his finger around and around.  
Tino would have wanted him to be happy – but it was hard to be happy when the biggest source of his happiness was gone.

"We should dance again,"

Her words made him remember the first time he had met Tino.  
The shorter man had smiled and offered his hand to him; laughing instead of scolding Berwald when he stepped on his toes.  
"Let me lead big guy," he had said with a grin, and soon Berwald had started to relax.  
Follow he could do.

"It's all in the hips," Tino had said "Just feel where I go and you don't have to worry about going backwards," he explained, and Berwald had nodded, feeling a little awkward at being the one to be led when he was much taller than Tino.

But they had danced.  
And it had been fun – even better; by the end of the first song Tino still had all his toes intact.

They had danced every almost every night after that.

After work, even if both were tired – a little waltz across the kitchen or living room floor just seemed to happen.  
They slotted into one another's movements like puzzle pieces.  
Perfectly in tune.

Loosing Tino had been like loosing a limb.

He had tried to move on; but he couldn't.  
Nothing could fill the void.

Yet here a little girl stood and smiled so sweetly at him that Berwald couldn't deny her the promise of another dance.

Tino would be proud he decided.

Proud that he had not forgotten how to move, how to twirl and how to bow.

"That was great! I felt like I could fly!" she laughed, giving Berwald a tight hug, hear head just reaching his waist.  
"You're welcome little lady,"  
"Veronique!" the girl corrected and smiled up at him.  
"Berwald," he replied with, pointing to himself.

"Thanks for the dance Mr Berwald,"  
"You're welcome,"  
"Will you come again? I want to fly again!"

Berwald mulled the question over.  
Somewhere in his mind he could picture Tino standing out there on the dance floor; waving at him and smiling sweetly like he always had done.

"Yes," he said.  
"I think that's what he would have wanted me to do."


End file.
